nrkfandomcom-20200214-history
Focus the Band application/ad/contract
(Note: This post has nothing to do with the rest of this website. This is a "website" on it's own. The page is not NRK’s official page, this is a page I've started myself) FOCUS Recordings wanted (Blog post) ''' Please read everything. Thank you, I really appreciate it: Dear Focus fans & people all over the world! My name is Elias. I’m 24 years old, and i’m an extremely '''HUGE Focus fan from Norway. I love to collect Focus recordings. I first became a Focus fan in 2010 after hearing "Hocus Pocus" on Norwegian radio at the middle of the night on a Midnight-programme. The radio channel was NRK P1 FM. I'm looking for Focus recordings. What I’m interested in: Everything unofficial of Focus between 1969-1978, 1985, 1993-1995, 1997/1998, 2001-2009, 2011-2013, 2016-2020 • If you have Thijs’ solo career live in concert, I'm interested in concerts with bands with Eef Albers and Thomas Blug. I’m a very obsessed collector. I have all the official releases, and everything from the Eruptions / House Of The Kings Yahoo group, and all YouTube videos/audios. But I feel that my collection is still far from complete. I have found out that people around the world actually have rare recordings of Focus! I know there's out there somewhere. Now I can’t stop thinking about it at all. Hopefully someone could send me recordings soon. I’ve tried to ask for rare Focus recordings, but I previously got rejected and denied. «''Be happy with what you have''», he said. That made me a little upset, to be honest. But yes, I’m very happy with what I’ve got, and I really appreciate it. I really do! I know and understand very well that it’s pretty rare and unique recordings, and that the owners do not want them to be spread around. I would love to have it in my private collection only. We can do a agreement, I can sign a strictly contract with strict agreements. If I’m told not to share, I won’t do it. I’m a trustful person. I don't share what I'm not supposed to share. Don't worry. The recordings are for private use only in my obsessed collection. The recordings will be/is safe in my collection. If you want to, we can have a chat and get to know each others better, so you know me a little more. If someone wants to contact me and ask me questions, I’m available by mail. Contact me at thefocuscollector@gmail.com. I can send you a USB memory stick or a USB hard drive so you can fill that up with Focus. I never give up on what I really want in life. Nothing can stop me following my dreams! I never ever give up. I never give up my biggest dreams. I’ll do anything! Anything at all! Trade? Buy? I'm very optimistic, and I believe there’s opportunities for my dream to come true. For that I would be forever thankful. I try to wait patiently, but it's not that easy. I wish I was born in 1950 (for instance), so I could travel all around the world and attend all of the Focus concerts ever! Then I could collect my own recordings…. Ooh, that would have been the dream.. Can't we be friends? We are Focus fans, we are friends after all, we're not enemies, we are like a big family. We do each other services, help each other, and make each other happy. Can't we just do that and have Peace. You’re doing me a big, big favor if you can help me, and send me stuff. That would make me very, very happy. Something that I love very, very much that I can enjoy in my collection. I really hope for replies. I would appreciate it very very much! Thank You very much in advance! I really appreciate your time for reading this! I Hope you can help me. And I hope to hear from you! thefocuscollector@gmail.com You should have seen the excitement, joy and happiness I get when I get more Focus stuff to my collection. My excitement is extremely big! Had you seen my reaction, you would probably have been touched. But right now it's a big frustration, because I don't get anything. UPDATE: Thank you very, very, very, very much for sending me Focus stuff Neil Gowland, Ron Rowlands & Peet Johnson. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart! It really means a lot! You have made me the happiest person ever. Is it any more recordings out there? Thank You very much in advance for being helpful responsive! That really means a lot if you could help me! I'm not trying to compete of having the biggest collection, I'm just a big fan who wants Focus recordings to listen to, on the way to work, home from work, at night before sleeping, during the day, when I ride my bike, when I walk, sits in the car, etc. Yes, you can call me a obsessive fan. Why do I love Focus so much, and why do I love collect Focus recordings? Read more about that here: I have Asperger’s syndrome. People with Asperger's syndrome are known for having one, or several, intensely focused interests. These "special topics" can give the person with Asperger's a great deal of enjoyment and satisfaction. They seem drawn or driven to their special interests, spending hours on them during free time. Topics vary widely. Most people with Asperger also like to collect stuff and things. Someone collects weird stuff, while others more normal stuff. For me, it’s Focus recordings. That makes me very happy. That’s my life! That’s my happiness. That’s how it is like to have Aspergers syndrome, when we get new things to our collection, we get very excited. (Something else that I love very much is a Norwegian television programme called "''Beat For Beat''". I wanted to get the entire archive of episodes since the beginning, but the station said no. I was so upset. But later I got a strict agreement with the station. I couldn't buy the episodes, but now I can visit the station and watch episodes on the computers there. I'm forever thankful for that. The show started in 1999. I have been in the audience of that TV show in every episode since 2017, that's 3 years, with 6 seasons) Contact me: thefocuscollector@gmail.com Written by: Elias Veine Wiig Published: Monday May, 6 2019 13:09 Edited: Tuesday September, 24 2019 02:04 Category:Noe helt annet - ikke NRK Category:Elias Veine Wiig Category:Brev